Tablet computing devices are relatively compact computing devices that often include a touchscreen. Tablets, such as those marketed under the name iPad by Apple, are manufactured without cooling fans. Tablets also have openings in their housings for facilitating sound production or otherwise. Part of the appeal of the tablet platform is its portability. Such portability produces an increased likelihood, relative to desktop and even laptop computing devices, of experiencing shocking movements, such as that experienced due to dropping the tablet. The portability also increases the likelihood, relative to traditional computing devices, that the tablet computing device will be transported into environments where heat management and foreign particle intrusion are of greater concern.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a case for an electronic device is provided including a sleeve sized and shaped to engage a housing of an electronic device, a bracket sized and shaped to engage the housing of the electronic device and to engage the sleeve; and a thermal pad sized and shaped to fit within the sleeve such that the thermal pad is held in contact with the electronic device when the electronic device is held within the sleeve.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a case for an electronic device is provided including a bracket sized and shaped to engage a housing of the electronic device, the bracket covering perimeter edges thereof; a silicone containing sleeve sized and shaped to engage the housing of an electronic device, the sleeve including a rim operable to sealingly engage one or more of the electronic device and the bracket, the sleeve having a pocket that is formed by molding or elastically deforming material of the sleeve; and a thermal pad sized and shaped to fit within the pocket of the sleeve such that the thermal pad is held in contact with the electronic device.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.